Drama Teacher
by animedreams4ever
Summary: how horrid can a drama teacher with a drama class get? very...especially when you're chosen to play the main part....read and review plz! it's my first fanfic! go easy on me! o yea, it's finally finished, Sequel: Fuji's Blackmailing is in here got the i
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, sadly. This entire idea came up when I was thinking, "Why not? A school play! evil thoughts entire my mind" However, the teachers, except for Seigaku's tennis coach, were all made up (since the only teacher there IS Coach Ryuzaki). Enjoy -!

Drama Class

Class 2 was in the middle of a speech. The drama teacher was explaining the school play that the class was "specially" picked for. And it just so happened that the school play was only for the first years in Class 2.

"This is boring..." thought Ryoma. What a pain. He had no intention of actually doing the school play, but since their class was selected for the stupid play, he had no choice at all.

The drama teacher kept rambling on and on about how wonderful the school play was going to be. "Yeah right..." Ryoma rolled his eyes. He glanced at his classmates. Horio and his two friends were sitting there, bored like he was. Sakuno was sitting there, shy like always.

Why couldn't the third years have done the school play? Wouldn't it have been better? The more experience thing? They just HAD to pick the first years for the school play. He thought about how the rest of the tennis team would react if they found out that his class was doing the darn school play. Chances were, they already knew.

"Well, I have already examined your personalities, thanks to your wonderful teacher who gave in a detailed description of them," said the drama teacher, casting the teacher a pleased look, "I'll pass out the papers of your parts right now,"

The drama teacher strolled across the room, reached for a huge stack of papers, and started to pass them out. They were laid face down on each student's desk.

"None of you are to flip the paper over until I say so," said the drama teacher, "This is a surprise, and I'm sure it will be to many of you,"

The papers were passed out. Everyone had a sheet.

"You may flip your papers over now,"

FLIP!

"Please...any part that has few lines...." Ryoma flipped his paper over.

DOOM....

While the whole class was loud and noisy, only two students were left there....staring at their papers....

Horio noticed Ryoma's face.

"Echizen! Oi, what's wrong? Got some part you didn't like? I got the king, wahoo!"

Ryoma did not even notice what Horio was saying. All he knew was that he wanted to die right then and now....

**Author's notes: **Haha, I wonder what part ryoma got...and who the other person was....Read and review???? plz!!! it's my first fanfic!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Go easy on me....this is my first time writing a fanfic!!!

**Drama Teacher Ch. 2**

"SAKUNO!!!!!!"

Sakuno turned around and saw Tomoko, her loud-mouthed friend.

"What part did you get? Huh? Huh?? Show me!!" Tomoko tried to see Sakuno's paper.

"I'd...rather..not..."replied Sakuno sheepishly.

"Why? Got some part you didn't like? I got a fairy"

"...no..."

"Then show me!"

Sakuno didn't allow her to see the paper...yet...How she got chosen for this part, she did not know, but she had to admit, she was pretty much suprised.

Tomoko pouted. "Please???? I swear, I won't tell anyone!!!"

"...you sure you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah!" Tomoko nodded.

"Erm....fine..." Sakuno showed her paper to Tomoko. Tomoko's eyes swindled down the page looking for the place where the letters would say, "Your part is....".

"Let's see....ah, here it is!" Tomoko's eyes finally rested on the sentence that she was looking for.

In big bold letters, the sentence said...

Your part is Juliet.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Tomoko's voice trailed down the hallway. Everyone's attention was directed at her.

"Shhh!!!! Tomoko!!!" Sakuno tried to quiet her friend down. She blushed at all the attention they got from everybody, "Be quiet!!"

"Sorry...but you are so lucky!!! You got the main role!!!!" squealed Tomoko, "Be happy!!! Isn't that great??!!"

"...I...don't know..."

"Why not?"

".....If I'm playing Juliet....then who's playing...."Sakuno's voice became a whisper.

"Then who's playing....ohh...."

"Exactly. I don't even know who's playing Romeo's part..Tomoko?? Are you listening??? Tomoko!!!"

Tomoko wasn't even listening to her shy friend. She was thinking...thinking of something else...

"If Sakuno's playing Juliet.....wouldn't that be just adorable if Ryoma played Romeo...After all...Sakuno does like him..." A picture of Sakuno and Ryoma standing together clicked in her mind.

"Tomoko!!!"

"Huh? Sorry....hey, Sakuno...wouldn't it be nice if Ryoma played Romeo?? What do you think?????"

Sakuno blushed. "No way he'd ever do it,"

"But he has to since the parts were given out!"

"Only if he got the part..."

"Oh yeah..." Tomoko thought for a minute, "Hey, I know! Let's find Ryoma! Let's see what he got!"

"What!? No!"

"Don't be shy!!! Let's go!!!" Without another word, Tomoko started dragging Sakuno down the hall.

**Author's notes: **I'm trying hard to keep this story flowing....please tell me what you think!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis...sadly......and I'm still trying to finish all these projects dumped on us...hmph...

Drama Teacher Ch.3

"Nya! Ochibi!!" Ryoma turned around. The red headed upperclass freshman glomped him immediately. Why, oh why when he managed to recover from his shock did he have to run into his happy upperclass freshman? Hopefully, he didn't know about the play...

"Nya, what part did you get in the school play, Ochibi?" Ryoma rolled his eyes.

He did...

As a response, Ryoma pulled his cap down.

"Echizen," Fuji's voice interrupted him, "what part did you get? We heard that your class got chosen for the school play,"

Ryoma scowled. Exactly how many people knew that his class got chosen!? Three, so far. Horio, Eiji, and Fuji. Horio knew what part he was playing. But the question was, who else?

"Oi! Echizen!! What part did you get, huh, huh? What part?" Great, even Momo-sempai knew. Things simply just couldn't get any worse.

"Stop socializing and get changed!" barked Tezuka. He was already in the tennis courts and was not going to put up with the team's lagging. Ryoma never felt so grateful towards his captain.

Inside the locker room

"Nya, Ochibi! Tell us what part you got!"

"No" Why was it that everyone just had to know about the school play? All the school newspaper ever said was that a school play was going to happen and they were going to choose a class by drawing lots, which of course, ended up being his class. Still, they never announced that piece of information. But knowing the tennis team....they'd know....somehow...

"Why not?" whined Eiji.

"Perhaps he got a part that really isn't his type," said Fuji, "What's the school play going to be about?"

If there was one person that Ryoma could choose never to tell about his part in the school play, it would be Fuji. You'd never know what could happen if he finds out...that sadist side of his could have very weird rumors going on....

"Oi! Echizen! I still can't believe you got the part of Romeo!!!" Horio yelled. Ryoma smacked his face in disgust.

Great....now they all knew....

Everyone's heads turned towards Ryoma. Things were turning bad....to worse....

"You're playing Romeo!?!?!?" asked Momo. Ryoma turned his head away.

"Nya! Did the teacher decide or did you?"

"Seems like our little Ryoma's playing the main role....who's playing Juliet?" Fuji asked mischieviously. At that point, Ryoma felt like strangling Fuji right there and now....but that would never happen, for Oishi-sempai would never let him.

"Echizen, is that true?" asked Kawamaru. He seemed rather amused, too!

"Hsss....you weren't choosing the part, were you?" Even Kaido had something to say!!!

"Nya! Ochibi! Make sure you tell us when the play's gonna start!! We wanna see!! We wanna see!! We'll videotape it!!!"

"For blackmail..." Fuji's sadist side sure kicked in...

"Fuji...that wasn't nice..."said Oishi. At least someone cared....

"Oh, I won't do something that bad....I'll keep it instead," Like as if he wasn't going to use it as blackmail....

Ryoma fumed silently. Why did this happen to him? Did he do anything wrong? So far, he couldn't think of anything that he had done that was so unforgiveable. Then why? And even worse, he didn't even know who was playing the part of Juliet (exactly what Fuji said...). He hoped that it wasn't going to be someone that he dreaded....he briefly thought about all the girls in his classroom. He would definitely rule out Tomoko....that loud mouthed brat....surely the teacher didn't make such a poor choice....

The door slammed open. Tezuka was standing there, his eyebrow twitching. All of the tennis team members gulped...for they knew that if Tezuka was twitching his eyebrow.....that meant that he was mad....

"Are you all done yet? As soon as you get out, 30 laps," and with that Tezuka left the room.

"Nya! Ochibi, tell us all about it when we're running!" said Eiji

"All the details!! Every single one!!" called Momo.

"I'll be sure to bring a camera along to take some _memorable _pictures," said Fuji. Ryoma swore he could have heard a hint of evilness in him (A/N o...i hope this doesn't bash Fuji....sorry if it does!!! He's also one of my fave characters but this is my first time trying to write out about him!!!)

"Fuji...." said Oishi.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything bad," assured Fuji. Yeah right...

They all started to run.

On his 10th lap, Ryoma started thinking about one last question:

How was he going to escape all of this?

**Author's notes: **I think I slightly bashed Fuji....sorry if I did...I don't really know how to write out his personality....


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis...I would like to though, XD

Drama Teacher Ch. 4

By now, the boys had already finished running their laps. Ryoma was going towards the courts when he saw Inui writing in his green data book again.

"Ryoma playing the main part of Romeo in the school play....interesting..." muttered Inui as he was scribbling in his data book. Ryoma scowled at Inui.

Eiji bounced towards Ryoma. "Nya! Ochibi!! Let's find out who's playing Juliet!!!"

How many times must he say the same thing? "No,"

"Why not? You'll have to know who's playing her anyways, so why not find out right now?"

"I don't want to," and with that, Ryoma left Eiji.

They all began tennis practice. Ryoma was warming up on the courts. He had to admit, it was kind of hard to not think about who was going to play Juliet, since he was playing the main male part. Why was he chosen anyway? The teachers knew that he didn't bother making an effort in school work, yet why did the drama teacher choose him for the part?

While Ryoma was still warming up, Eiji and Momo were whispering behind his back.

"Hey, who do you think is playing Juliet??" whispered Momo.

"How should I know, nya! Everyone's wondering about that same question!"

"Does Horio know? He knew Echizen's part,"

"I don't know, nya," (A/N: ....)

"Then how do we found out!?"

"Nya! I say we go to Echizen's fan club! And ask them!"

"Who?"

"We can always ask Sakuno-chan and her friend, Tomoko-chan, nya!"

"Good point, they're both in his class,"

"When do we go??"

"I don't know....after practice??" Eiji was about to reply when Tezuka's voice stopped the two. "15 laps around, you two! Now!"

In a frenzy, Momo and Eiji started running....but only one thought remained in their heads: They were going to find out who was playing Juliet.

After tennis practice

Momo and Eiji ran out of the locker room first thing after they changed. They made an excuse (a really lame one...) and rushed out.

"Nya, where do we go??"

"The girls' tennis courts! They've got to be there!"

They ran to the other side of the school and reached the girls' tennis courts. Momo was right, Sakuno and Tomoko were there.

"Sakuno-chan!!! Tomoko-chan!!!"

The two girls turned around. "It's Momo-chan-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai," said Sakuno. "They seem to be panting hard....did they run all the way here?" wondered Tomoko.

"Something wrong, Momo-chan-sempai? Kikumaru-sempai?" asked Sakuno.

"We heard that your class got picked for the school play," explained Momo.

"Nya! We wanna know who's playing Juliet!" said Eiji.

At Eiji's statement, Sakuno's face turned a bright red. Tomoko stood there, smiling...

"Hm? Nya, did I say something wrong?" asked Eiji.

"N-no..." said Tomoko. Obviously, neither she or Sakuno had expected the two sempai to come over and ask such a question, "It's just that..."

"It's just that what?" asked Momo.

"Erm...Sakuno...." Sakuno turned even redder.

"Sakuno??" the two older boys looked at each other. What about Sakuno? Suddenly, the idea hit them, "Ah!!!" Of course! Why didn't they think of it before!?

"Nya!! Is it true?? Really??? Is it true that Sakuno-chan's really playing Juliet???"

"Is it true???" Momo was just as excited as Eiji.

Sakuno, already red, just nodded. She couldn't find her voice. Tomoko sweatdropped.

"Nya!!! Ochibi is going to be so lucky!!! We'd better go tell him!!!!"

"Yeah! Let's go, Eiji-sempai!"

Eiji's statement snapped a light bulb in Tomoko's mind. Sakuno was just as surprised.

"Wait!!!" called Tomoko, "What did you just say???"

"Hm?" Both the sempai said at the same time.

"Repeat your last statement, Eiji-sempai,"

"Uh...Ochibi is so lucky, nya," Tomoko and Sakuno looked at each other.

"You don't mean..."

"Echizen's playing Romeo," finished Momo, with an evil grin.

Sakuno turned 10 shades redder. No way...she had never thought that Ryoma would be the one who got chosen for that part...Tomoko, on the other hand, was pleased. "Yes!!! I knew it would happen!!!" she thought excitedly.

"We'd better go...thanks Tomoko-chan!! Sakuno-chan, good luck!!!!" the two boys ran off. Tomoko waved after them, "Thanks for telling us the information!!!!" she called.

Eiji and Momo started running back to the boys' tennis courts. They both couldn't believe what they had just heard. Sakuno-chan? with Ryoma? Now that was something worth seeing.

"We have just got to tell everyone!!! This is just unbelievable!!!" said Momo.

"Nya! We really need to go to that school play!!" replied Eiji. The boys ran around the corner...

SLAM!

Both boys landed on the ground, along with someone else. Momo rubbed his head. "Ow....what happened..." Momo looked up, "Huh? Fuji-sempai?" Indeed it was. Fuji was there.

"Nya, Fuji, what are you here for?"

"I had a feeling that you two were going to do something...so I followed you two...but it seems I didn't arrive in time..." replied Fuji.

Momo and Eiji looked at each other and turned on an evil grin. "Fuji-sempai," said Momo, "You won't believe who's going to be with Echizen,"

"Who?"

"Guess!"

"Who?"

Eiji couldn't take it anymore. "Sakuno-chan's playing Juliet!!! and then Ochibi's going to be Ryoma!!!"

Fuji's eyes were open, revealing some of his blue orbs. Even he hadn't expected it (A/N: of course, we all did, -) to be that way.

"I see...Echizen sure is lucky, isn't he?" he asked mischieviously, "I'll need my camera that day. I want to take some pictures,"

"We'll bring a video!! Nya!!!" said Eiji. "We're telling everyone! Let's go!!!" said Momo.

The trio ran back to the rest of the Seigaku's team members. They excitedly told everyone the news. Ryoma couldn't believe his ears.

Ryuzaki was playing the main female part.....no....and he...what can come next...

**Author's notes: **;;; well, they found out who plays Juliet, hee!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis....so tired from all these tests and quizzes....all in a row...yawn

**Drama Teacher Ch. 5**

_Ring, ring, ring_

Ryoma reached out a hand to shut his alarm clock. He pushed the covers off of him, sitting up. Karupin was curled up besides him, still sleeping. He got dressed and went downstairs.

His old man was there already, and so was Nanako. He sat down and began to eat breakfast.

"Oi, no greetings? What a brat," said Nanjarou (A/N: ....). Ryoma ignored him.

"Ryoma," began Nanako, "I heard that your class got picked for the school play. What part did you get?" Ryoma nearly choked on his piece of bread. How did everyone know about the darn school play!? And why did Nanako have to bring that up again!?

"Tell us, boy," said Nanjarou, "I'd like to see you act, HA!" Ryoma scowled.

Ryoma's mother came in. "What's the play about?" she asked. She obviously overheard the conversation.

"Nothing, I'm off," and Ryoma picked up his backpack and his tennis bag. He headed out the door.

He was halfway down the sidewalk when he heard a familiar bicycle bell. It was Momo. "You're going to be late, you know," said Momo, grinning. He was still amused over the fact that he and Sakuno were the main characters of the play. Ignoring him, Ryoma silently sat on the bicycle.

Both managed to make it to school 10 minutes before the tardy bell rang. Ryoma slipped into his seat. He glanced around the room, hoping that nothing would go wrong. Well, there was the brat Horio, along with Katchiro. Sakuno and Tomoko were talking. So far, nothing seemed wrong....at least, he hoped there'd be.

The teacher went in front of the room. Everyone quieted down.

"Alright, yesterday, all of you were assigned parts in the school play," Ryoma resisted the urge to crash his head against the desk, "The drama teacher from yesterday will be here in about 10 minutes. I want everyone to be one their best behavior, whether you like your part or not,"

After 10 minutes

The drama teacher stayed firm to her word. She entered the room exactly after 10 minutes. She was carrying a huge black suitcase along with several other bags. Ryoma did not even want to think about what was probably in there.

"Hello, everybody, I had a wonderful time yesterday with you all," she began, "Now, today, I'll be giving you your costumes," Ryoma nearly fell off his chair when he heard that, "The sizes will have to be adjusted, but that is exactly why I've brought so much stuff with me today, and that is to make sure that the costume fits you perfectly,"

"Alright, ladies here, gentlemen here," the drama teacher gestured to two lines.

Ryoma dragged his feet towards the line. He did not want to get measured for the stupid costume. Especially since he had to play the main part....

Horio was in front of him, blabbing away, "Man, I can get used to this! No homework, no classwork, nothing at all! Just memorize the lines!!! Plus I get to order Echizen around!!" Ryoma couldn't help but admit that even he would have been satisfied if he got Horio's part of being the king.

Girls' Line

"Sakuno, hurry up!!! Move up the line!!!" rushed Tomoko.

"Okay, okay," Sakuno moved up the line.

"Cheer up, girl, you're playing Juliet!! You'll be with Ryoma!!!" Tomoko continued to ramble on and on about how lucky she was. Sakuno blushed. She still remembered yesterday's incident, where Momo-chan-sempai and Eiji-sempai came.

"--you'll be right there in the spotlight, and you'll also be all dressed up!! Sakuno, you're so lucky!!!" Tomoko squealed with delight.

"Next!" called the drama teacher. She was measuring the girls while the original teacher was measuring the boys, "Ah, Sakuno, you're playing Juliet, aren't you?"

Sakuno nodded shyly.

"Let's see....I know that I have the measurements to that dress somewhere..." the drama teacher rummaged through her bags, "Ah-ha, here it is," She took out a piece of paper that had measurements on it. She took the measuring tape around her neck and started measuring Sakuno.

"Just as I thought. The dress is slightly bigger than you," said the drama teacher, "But that's exactly what I want,"

"Huh? I mean, why, sensei?" asked Sakuno.

"Well, if the dress is too short, it won't reach the ground....it'll look a lot better if it reached the ground," said the drama teacher. She handed Sakuno a green bag that had her costume and accessorie for the play, "Here's the costume. After school, go to the bathroom, change, and come to the auditorium. I want to see how it looks," and with that, she pushed Sakuno away and hurried on with the others.

Boys' line

Ryoma scowled. The teacher that was measuring him was taking forever. He felt stupid standing there and having a teacher measure him.

Just when Ryoma thought that she was going to take another 10 minutes, the teacher finally said, "Alright, finished,". With a relieved sigh, Ryoma started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, Echizen?" the teacher stopped him, "You still need to take your costume with you. The size is perfect," she handed Ryoma a green bag similar to Sakuno's bag.

Ryoma silently took it and stared at it blankly. Great, he could just imagine how stupid he'd look on the stage with a costume on....

Tennis practice (A/N: I got too lazy to write out the rest of the school day, so I skipped down to tennis practice)

"Echizen!! What did the drama teacher say today?" Momo was grinning. He seemed to be very eager to hear what had happened.

"Nothing," and Ryoma turned to go.

"Nya! Ochibi!! Did you get your costume today???" Eiji bounced in front Ryoma's path.

"Leave me alone," and Ryoma pushed Eiji away.

They all went inside the locker room and changed. While Ryoma was changing, Momo noticed something in his bag. Something green.

"Eh? What's this? I don't normally see this around," and Momo reached out to pull it out and see what it was.

Ryoma grew alarmed and he slapped Momo's hand away, "Keep your hands off of my stuff, Momo-sempai," Momo frowned, but nevertheless, he seemed to catch on to what Ryoma had.

"Oh, is it something that you got today? From the drama teacher? Or from Sakuno-chan?" Momo grinned like a madman.

"Hsss," Kaidoh was listening to the conversation, "The idiot doesn't seem so stupid today..."he thought.

"What do you care?" snapped Ryoma.

"Is that any way to treat your sempai?!" Momo and Ryoma started to argue.

While the two were arguing, Fuji went ahead and slipped his hand into Ryoma's bag without him noticing. He took out the green bag and peeked inside.

"It seems like someone got their costume today," Fuji's voice rang out.

Everyone's attention turned towards Fuji. Ryoma slapped his forehead. He had forgotten about Fuji.

Eiji took the bag and looked, "Nya! It's true! Ochibi got his costume!!" Momo came along. Ryoma felt like strangling Fuji for looking into his stuff.

Momo and Eiji were making a big fuss about Ryoma's costume, and even Taka joined in. Inui came along and began taking down his annoying data. Oishi tried to stop them, but it seemed like even he was pretty much amused about the whole idea.

Fuji, however, had already thought of something else, "If Echizen got his costume today, then don't you think Sakuno-chan got her's too?" his lips were twisted into a mischievious smile (A/N: doesn't he always smile????)

Ryoma felt like killing Fuji right there and now....

"Nya! I say that we go and see Sakuno-chan after practice!!!!"

"OKAY!!!" all of the members agreed.

At that instant, Ryoma felt like dying once again....

Author's notes: I wanted to include the part where they see Sakuno in her costume, but I can't...study study.....fist too little time!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis....I would love to, though, Sorry for the late update....I got caught up in tests...grrr...

**Drama Teacher Ch. 6**

_Ding-dong....ding-dong...._

"That's the bell," thought Tomoko, "Sakuno, let's go!!! You're supposed to come and try on your costume!!!!"

"I know, I know, I'm coming," said Sakuno. She dragged her feet with her, for she really didn't feel like seeing the drama teacher. She did not even want to see what was in the bag...even though she had to admit, she did want to peak at the costume....

They made their way to the auditorium. The drama teacher was already there. "Well, it's about you two arrived. Go in the bathroom and change. Tomoko, you'll need to help. That dress takes at least two people to put it on,"

The two girls went to the bathroom. Sakuno opened the bag and hesitantly took out the dress. Little did she or Tomoko know that the dress was going to be more fancier than what they thought....

Tennis Practice over....

_Drag drag drag...._

Ryoma scowled. He was being dragged on the floor, his heels digging into the dirt. Obviously, the older boys had dragged him along with them. He was not pleased at all....Eiji and Momo had him by the arms. Because of his short height and light weight, it was easy to drag him along. At first, when Eiji and Momo tried to carry him, he nearly shrieked at them and tried to escape, but Fuji blocked his way and had pulled him back. Eiji and Momo then grabbed him by the arms and had Fuji watch the back.

Fuji smiled even more mischieviously. Ryoma growled slightly. That smile of his was really starting to get on his nerves.

All of the other tennis members, except for Tezuka and Kaidoh, had followed with them. Taka seemed to be enjoying this as much as Fuji did, and Oishi...well, half of him seemed to be sympathizing Ryoma, but the other half seemed to be quite amused at the sight of Ryoma being dragged to see the girl who was going to be playing his dear sweetheart. Inui was scribbling in his green notebook, "Ryoma dragged to see Sakuno-chan...how sweet can that be...." he murmured as he wrote in his book, "I-data..." Ryoma scowled even more.

"Nya, O'chibi, we're almost there!" Eiji was panting from the struggle that he had put up with the brat before, but he still had lots of energy left to drag Ryoma there.

"And soon, you'll see your faithful sweetheart," teased Momo, with a grin that Ryoma got even more annoyed with.

"We're here," announced Fuji. He enjoyed this immensely.

The boys walked in the auditorium.....

Sakuno and Tomoko

"Tomoko...the ribbon's fine...leave it alone...," Sakuno was trying to escape Tomoko's hands that were still pulling at the ribbon at Sakuno's dress.

"Hang on...it's not perfect..." Tomoko tried again, and finally, after 5 tries, she was satisfied, "Ah, now it is! All done!!" Sakuno stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my..." Sakuno blushed at herself. She looked like a complete different person in that costume...

"Ohhh, isn't this just so adorable???? Sakuno, you've just got to let me take a picture of you in this on the day of the play!!!!!!"

Sakuno laughed weakly. "Alright, let's go, and show sensei how awesome you look!!! Go, go, go!!!" and Tomoko pushed Sakuno out of the bathroom and hustled after her, carrying all those other bags....

The Tennis Team

"Couldn't you guys have found a better hiding place?" hissed Ryoma. He felt just stupid having to crawl on his hands and knees behind the rows of seats.

"This is the only place where we're safe, so just shut up and watch!!" Momo snapped back.

"Momo, that wasn't nice," whispered Oishi.

"Erm...sorry, Oishi-sempai,"

"Nya, be quiet!!! I think we're about to see Sakuno-chan and Tomoko-chan!!" whispered Eiji.

"Ara? I don't see anything," whispered Taka.

"The door's opening," whispered Fuji, "Everyone, be quiet!!"

Sure enough, the door was opening. Tomoko was there. But where was Sakuno??

Tomoko had marched in but, having realized that Sakuno wasn't there, she turned back, "Sakuno, get over here!!!"

"M-maybe this isn't a good idea...can't you ask sensei to come over here??"

Behind the chairs, the boys started whispering.

"What's she saying?? I can't make it out," said Momo.

"Of course you can't, we're more than 15 feet away!!!" snapped Ryoma.

"Both of you, quiet!" Fuji's voice turned sharp. They all silenced down (A/N: eh-heh...). Back to the girls....

"No way!!! You're fine!! Come on, we're going to show sensei!!!" and Tomoko pulled Sakuno in. Sakuno finally entered due to Tomoko's pulling.

When Sakuno appeared, the boys' eyes immediately grew wide (even Fuji's eyes went open). Ryoma's own eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing (A/N: Imagine the parts where in anime, if the guys see the really pretty girls, and that little flowery background appears, hee!!). Sakuno looked...well...absolutely...gorgeous in that outfit, Ryoma had to admit. She had a pink dress on and ribbons were tied in her hair (A/N: I'm horrible with descriptions on how people look....). Tomoko did an awesome job on her...

"Very good!!!" exclaimed the drama teacher, "That's exactly what I wanted," and she started rambling on and on again...

Meanwhile, the boys were whispering once again.

"Nya! Ochibi!! It seems like you've got a VERY pretty sweetheart!!!" teased Eiji.

"You're going to have to change that attitude of yours if you wanna win her heart!!!" said Momo, drilling his knuckles on Ryoma's skull.

"Ow!! That hurts, Momo-sempai!!" Ryoma nearly yelled.

"You're going to have to withstand all that pain if you're playing Romeo, Echizen," said Fuji.

"Hey, let's go outside, we don't want them to find out we're in here," said Oishi. Taka nodded in agreement.

When they were outside, Momo and Eiji continued to pester Ryoma about Sakuno. Fuji joined in and so did Taka. Oishi stood there, not knowing which side he should relent to. His sympathizing side? Or his amused side? Puzzled, he stood there and decided to make sure things don't get a bit too rough.

Ryoma wanted to get out of Momo, Eiji, Fuji, and even Taka's evil minds. But worst of all, he wanted to get out of the play....

**Author's notes: Whew!! Finished!!! 11 in the night.... . well, tell me how u think, My brain's like fried from all that studying....plops head on table**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Prince of Tennis, XD Wish I did though (I think everyone does...hee!)

**Drama Teacher Ch. 7**

Class 2 was currently in the middle of another speech...again...by the most hated drama teacher....

She was currently explaining the way the cast had to act, depending on their part. For example, the king: Noble, royal, and all the other things you could think of for being a king. Ryoma swore he could have seen Horio's grin spread even further. He obviously wanted to order Echizen around, for if he couldn't be on the regulars on the tennis team, fine, he'll still get his satisfaction of ordering Echizen around in the play and making him look like a complete slave.

"Well, I hope that clears up some questions on how to act," said the drama teacher, "All of you need to keep your costumes at home until we have a formal rehearsal, which isn't until four more weeks. We'll be working on the play everyday until we get the play perfect,"

Ryoma didn't bother listening to her anymore. He had nearly fallen off his chair when he heard that they were going to be practicing everyday....that meant several dreaded things....

One, he would have to be with Sakuno all day long.

Two, he would have to put up with Horio, the unibrow king, nagging at him all day long.

and Third, he would have to practice his stupid part all day long.

But worst of all, the regulars would probably, no, they WOULD sneak in and peek at the rehearsals. That was something that he did not want happening.

"Alright, that's it for today, tomorrow, we'll be starting out the play. We'll be practicing so much that you'll have the script in your head in no time," and the drama teacher happily glided across the floor, bowed, and went out of the door.

Ryoma let out a sigh of relief. Really, the one that caused all of this was that stupid drama teacher, and he definitely wanted to strangle her, but somehow, the list of the people that he wanted strangle had grown, and the list had also ended up with Eiji, Fuji, Momo, Inui and Taka. Well, maybe he should reconsider on Inui and Taka, for they hadn't really done anything much, but still, they had joined in with the others and had really pissed him off. As for Oishi, well, he didn't do anything...yet...everything was going to have to wait and see. The others that were left were Tezuka and Kaidoh. Kaidoh didn't seem really interested in this whole play thing, and he didn't come along to see any of it yet. However....Momo might make a bet with Kaidoh about something on the play...A picture entered Ryoma's mind: Mamushi vs. Mr. Arrogant....Ryoma shook his head. He hoped that it wouldn't happen. The last of them all was Tezuka. Knowing the captain, chances were that Tezuka wouldn't even come. At least, that's what he hoped would happen....

What about his parents? The old man was sure to bring a video camera to videotape the whole thing. He recalled a flashback at his house...

Flashback

"Hey, boy, when's the school play going to start?" the old monk had asked.

"How should I know?"

"You should," his mother pitched in. Turning to Nanjirou, "Hey, would you be so kind to get that old videocamera and charge the battery? And make sure we also have some extra blank tape left,"

"What!?" Ryoma had been taken back by this. Usually, his father would be the one who would think of those kind of things.

"Sure, I'll be sure to videotape the whole thing down, and then I'll make copies of it! So that I can have tons of blackmail material left over, HA!" and the old man had strolled out of the kitchen, laughing his head off. Nanako had simply giggled and patted him on the back

End of Flashback

Ryoma briefly wondered if his father was somewhat teaming up with Fuji on the blackmail thing. If they were, that'd be scary....

"Alright, class, time for some math. Take out your notebooks and turn to page 132, lesson G10" said the teacher.

And so, math lesson began....that took Ryoma's mind off the whole drama thing, but he still couldn't figure out why he was picked for that stupid part of Romeo.....and why was Sakuno picked out for the part of Juliet?

After class

"Oi! Echizen!!!"

Ryoma turned around. Great, it was his sempais....He turned around again and continued walking.

"Stop ignoring us, Echizen!!!" said Momo, "That's not the correct way to treat your sempai!!!" Behind him were Oishi and Fuji.

"So, what did the drama teacher say?" Momo continued to ask.

"Nothing," mumbled Ryoma.

"You sure? I don't think she was in there talking for 45 minutes for nothing," said Fuji. (A/N: I'm just using the time that we have at my school...)

"How would you know how long she was in there?" snapped Ryoma.

"Every period had 45 minutes," said Fuji, continuing to smile.

Ryoma scowled.

"Anyways, what did the drama teacher say, huh? Any rehearsal dates or anything??" persisted Momo. Obviously, he was trying to squeeze some answers out of the first year student.

"Why should I have to tell you? Besides, you guys found out that our class got picked for the school play using some method, didn't you? So I don't have to tell you a single thing on what she said," and with that, Ryoma turned his back towards his sempais and walked down the hall towards the door.

"Well, that's one answer that we won't get," said Momo.

"Not quite," said Fuji.

Oishi and Momo turned towards Fuji. "What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"The drama teacher must have said something that Echizen doesn't really want to do....so that must be a dress rehearsal...." answered Fuji.

"Okay..."

"Fuji....don't go to sensei again," said Oishi, "You know that Echizen doesn't like it, so why keep on bothering him about it?"

"Oh, I'm not bothering him, Oishi, I just want to see that dress rehearsal," said Fuji, maliciously.

Oishi sweatdropped.

Tennis Practice

Once again, Ryoma was asked the same question about the school play by Eiji. And this time, it was made even worse since Momo and Fuji popped in, too. They continued to nag him about it, trying to get him to say something, but the more they asked, the more frustrated he got.

Finally, he couldn't stand it. He turned around, "Will you all just shut up and leave me alone!? I'm tired of all this!!! She said nothing, and that's final!!!" Ryoma nearly shrieked.

Everyone was standing there, a little surprised. None of them had ever expected such an answer from all of them.

"Someone's PMSing..." retorted Momo, rather loudly...

"I am not!"

A short moment of silence.

"What? I am not," said Ryoma.

Eiji was rather puzzled though. "Can guys PMS though?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes," said Fuji (A/N: How does he know?!)

Tezuka, who overheard the conversation, was rather disturbed by what Fuji had just said, "Guys can't PMS,"

"Yes they can,"

"No, they can't," everyone sweatdropped.

"...you do," said Fuji. Everyone opened their mouths in protest. No one thought that Fuji had ever dared say such a thing in front of the bucho.

"Fuji!" barked Tezuka, "30 laps! Now!

"Alright, alright," and Fuji ran out the door, and began running his laps.

Ryoma smirked. Served him right (A/N: don't be that mean, Ryoma!!!).

Author's notes: XD I guess I went somewhat far on this one....I dunno, I picked out random thigns...XD read and review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of writing this the whole time, but I guess I have to...I do not own Prince of Tennis and yeah... . Sorry for the late update....if anyone's actually really enjoying this fanfic.....

**Drama Teacher Ch. 8**

Dress Rehearsal....

The word hung like an ugly painting on the wall. A dress rehearsal....the next worst thing next to the real thing....

"Echizen! Pay attention!!" yelled the teacher. Ryoma immediately shifted his eyes, though rather reluctantly, to the drama teacher.

"As I was saying," began the drama teacher, "we'll be having a dress rehearsal today. Now, I'm not expecting all of you to know your lines in a day or two, for the play is rather long. I'd say that it's about...oh...an hour and a half,"

An hour and a half!? Kuso (A/N: meaning shit)!! That meant an hour and a half of nightmare!!!

"But you all better feel lucky. If we didn't shorten out the play, the whole thing would be at least 3 hours long!" said the drama teacher.

Fine, maybe they were lucky, but still, an hour and a half!?!?!?!?!? What a pain!!! Now he was going to have to put up with the acting for the entire time!!!

"Alright, line up, line up! Time to start scene 1!!" Ryoma smacked his forehead. Great, what was going to happen now? He didn't want to know....

_The other Seigaku regulars...._

"Nya, Fuji, are you sure that O'chibi is having a dress rehearsal today?" asked Eiji.

"That's what the principal said," replied Fuji, with another mischievious grin.

"Are you really sure we should be sneaking a look at the dress rehearsal though? I mean, we may be having a break, but..." Oishi trailed off.

"Oishi-sempai, you worry too much. We'll just look at it and support Echizen, won't we?" teased Momo.

"Hsss....you're probably the one who never worries," grunted Kaidoh.

"What was that, mamushi!?" snapped Momo.

"Mr. Arrogant (A/N: lame insult...but i guess that's what the anime has)" Kaidoh hissed.

"Don't start again," said Oishi, and he seperated the two. Eiji sweatdropped along with Fuji and Taka. They had originally wanted to drag Tezuka along, but Tezuka had flatly refused. As for Kaidoh, they dragged him along without him having any say in this.

Fuji stopped in front of the auditorium. "Here we are," and he opened the door quietly. Sure enough, Ryoma's class was in there, starting the rehearsal.

"Seems like we arrived in time," said Taka.

_Back to Ryoma and his class..._

Horio was in the middle of the stage. His roll was Montague (A/N: I'm using this Sparknote book, since there is no way that I'm going to bring the huge book of Romeo and Juliet to my desk....), Romeo's father. The drama teacher was telling him how to act.

Ryoma looked at Horio. The unibrow king seemed to be quite pleased with his part. He was trying hard not to laugh at Horio, who was acting like a complete goofball trying to act noble...Everyone else, including Sakuno, was trying to keep their laughs muffled.

The drama teacher, seeing that Horio needed some help, shook her head and said, "Alright, alright, we'll work on you some other day. I need to work on other people...now let's see...who's next..." the drama teacher picked up her glasses and scanned through the page.

"Please not me...not me..." thought Ryoma.

"Romeo," announced the drama teacher.

Drat...

Having no choice, Ryoma walked up to the center of the stage where Horio was before. He felt extremely stupid just standing there, with a piece of paper in front of him.

The drama teacher began her speech, "Now, Ryoma, you play the main part along with Sakuno," Everyone nearly burst out laughing, but thankfully, they held it. Sakuno blushed, "When we start off in the first scene, you must make your tone like as if you WERE Romeo himself. In the first scene, you are to say that you are deeply in love with Rosaline. She does not appear in the play, but you will just have to act like she is,"

Ryoma didn't even bother listening to her. He knew the story...well, he didn't really want to read it, but he had to when he was back in America. They were forced to read the book as part of the curriculum.

His eyes scanned across the auditorium. The drama teacher's speech fell on deaf ears. It was awfully quiet besides the drama teacher's voice. The auditorium was rather huge, too. The ceiling was tall, and about more than 50 seats.

Ryoma blinked. What did he just see? He swore he could have seen someone dart across the seats, ducking from his view. Who could it be? His eyes looked across the auditorium again. Who was it that he just saw?

Just when Ryoma was about to think that he probably was just imagining stuff, he saw something awfully familiar...

"Echizen! Are you listening!?" yelled the drama teacher. Ryoma turned towards her.

"Yes, sensei,"

"Recite the lines that I wanted you to say," she demanded.

Ryoma dully spoke the lines out from the play. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the teacher was going to make him recite some lines out of the play. He knew the book pretty well...mainly because the teacher back at California threatened the whole class that if they didn't pass the test, they were all going to have extra homework dumped on them. The drama teacher's eyebrows went up.

"Well..I thought you were ignoring me, but since you did what I had wanted...I guess you were, now..." and she continued on.

Ryoma looked at the same spot that he had concentrated on. There, right in front of him, was the person...or rather idiot, no, actually, a group of idiots. He knew who was there almost immediately. In front of his face was Momo's spiky hair...Eiji's red hair kind of stood out slightly...Fuji's brown hair shone through the cracks between the seats, Oishi hid pretty well, but his height rather gave his spot away...and Taka's hand was slightly out in the aisle. He also slightly saw Kaidoh's hair, too.

Ryoma scowled. Why did they have to come!?!?!?

"...alright, you may sit down, Echizen" said the drama teacher. Ryoma started to walk back to his original sitting spot. When he was on the way back, he snuck a glance back towards the other regulars. They were grinning at him. Momo and Eiji had their hands up, holding two fingers up. Fuji smiled. Ryoma scowled at them once again.

_Tennis Practice_ (got lazy..)

Tennis practice threw Ryoma into an even worse mood. The regulars were teasing him about the dress rehearsal. Eiji and Momo were imitating the lines that he had recited in front of the teachers, not to mention in front of them as well since they had hidden behind the seats. Oishi looked at Ryoma sympathetically. Fuji was grinning. Ryoma hated that grin right then and now. Who knew what thoughts Fuji was thinking underneath that smile of his!?

"Echizen, don't get any stage fright when you start the real thing," teased Momo.

"Hss..."

"Got something to object, mamushi!?"

"Hss...you're the one who couldn't speak a single line out last year," (A/N: Go kaidoh!!)

"What!?"

"Nya? Momo had to do the play last year?" asked Eiji.

"Then that means that Momo also has the same experience," said Fuji.

"Well, it was just---" Ryoma smirked. So, Momo-sempai also had to do the school play once when he was a first year....

"Don't worry, Momo-sempai, we all know that you're a real coward underneath," retorted Ryoma. There, that got even.

"Echizen, you little brat!!"

A/N: XD I thought I was leaving Kaidoh out on some of the fun, so I added him more into this one, XDDD lolz, r&r, i'mma wanna know how you thought of it, -


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters....

A/N: Um....thanks for the reviews, I'mma so happy that my fanfic actually got read, yay! Well, um, I guess I'll put in Tezuka for the fanfic, since I got this review that wanted Tezuka in it.

Hah hah, way to go Kaidoh! Kaidoh just kicks ass in this part.  
  
"Don't worry, Momo-sempai, we all know that you're a real coward underneath,"  
  
lol, that was SO Echizen!By the way, will Tezuka come more in to this story? Hes been left outside of all fun. smirk Tough, I guess hes having enough fun with making everyone run laps, and see them suffer when they have to drink Inuis new creation.

Thanks Celes-chan and all of you who reviewed this story!!!!

**Drama Teacher Ch. 9**

"Kunimitsu...Kunimitsu, ah, there you are," the teacher was calling Tezuka.

"Yes, sensei?" he asked. It was a 15 minute break for the third years.

"Can you please go to Class 2? It's the first years. The drama teacher wanted me to send one student down there. Said that she wanted a third year to show the first years something..."

"..Hai," Tezuka turned and left, ignoring the curious glance of Fuji. What could the drama teacher want now?

"Fuji, don't even think about following me," said Tezuka, without turning back. Fuji stopped.

"Huh, I thought you wouldn't notice," and Fuji headed back to the classroom.

Tezuka went down the hallways and hesitantly knocked on the door of Class 2. The teacher of the class opened the door.

"May I help you?" asked the first year teacher. Tezuka explained that he was sent down here because the drama teacher wanted a third year student for some reason that he did not know.

"Ah yes, she did tell me that. Go to the auditorium, she'll be waiting for you there,"

"Arigatou," and Tezuka headed down to the auditorium. The question of what the drama teacher wanted floated back into his mind. He shook his head. It couldn't be anything bad, could it? After all, it was just a first year play....

_The other regulars..._

"Ow! Nya, Fuji, why'd you stop all of a sudden???" complained Eiji, who had crashed into Fuji when he stopped.

"I followed him the first time, but he sent me back. This time, I don't want him to find out that we're following him," Fuji looked around.

"Why would the drama teacher ask for a third year? And why bucho?" wondered Taka.

"Probably because he's rated as one of the top students in his classes," said Oishi. He really didn't want to be following Tezuka around, but Eiji had given him his little puppy look, which melted Oishi's protests.

"Still, what would the drama teacher be thinking? I still don't get why they asked for a third year instead of a second year" said Momo. Kaidoh rolled his eyes. "Maybe because the fact that you couldn't speak a single line out last year scared the teachers," retorted Kaidoh.

"What!? Oh, you're asking for it, mamushi!!"

"Is that a fight you're issuing?" Both Momo and Kaidoh started to burn....

"Hey, no fighting!," said Oishi.

"Tezuka went down the corner, hurry up!!" and Fuji ran down the hallway, followed by the rest of them.

_Tezuka..._

He had finally reached the auditorium. He opened the door, slowly, like expecting something to come out...

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT OUR PRACTICE!?" yelled the drama teacher. Tezuka sweatdropped (along with the other regulars).

"...Sensei, you requested a third year?" asked Tezuka, uncertainly. The drama teacher raised her eyesbrows.

"Oh...I apologize, I thought you were somebody else. Yes, I did ask for a third year to be sent down here," said the drama teacher. She gestured to the stairs that led up to the stage, "Go on, go on the stage,"

Tezuka nodded and went up the stairs. Maybe he was a little nervous, but by the looks on his face...no one could tell...

Ryoma had also seen that the bucho had been selected to come down here. "Whatever the drama teacher wants, it's nothing good," thought Ryoma, "Bucho had better be careful...not that I care..."

And Ryoma was right....for little did Tezuka know what that horrid drama teacher was planning for him....

_The other regulars..._

The regulars were hiding behind the seats once again. Their eyes snuck glances towards the stage.

"What's the drama teacher saying?" asked Momo.

"How should I know, nya!"

"Quiet!! Just listen!!" Fuji's voice became slightly harsh. The other members gulped...Fuji almost sounded like the Fuji when on the courts playing tennis...They immediately shut their mouths and turned their attention to the stage.

_Tezuka..._

Tezuka had gotten up on the stage. He wondered what the drama teacher could possibly want.

Tomoko whispered to Sakuno, "They called in Kunimitsu-sempai, Sakuno," whispered Tomoko, "Let's just hope that sensei doesn't embarrass anybody..."

Sakuno nodded, "We'll just have to wait and see...hopefully nothing bad happens..."

The drama teacher cleared her throat. "Sakuno, would you be so kind to stand up?" she asked.

At the sound of her name, Sakuno nearly fell. WHAT ON EARTH WAS THE DRAMA TEACHER THINKING ABOUT!?!?!?

"And you too, Ryoma, you pay attention," said the drama teacher. Ryoma's eyes widened with surprise. What could the drama teacher possibly be thinking of?!

"Sakuno, stand next to um...what's your name?" asked the drama teacher.

"Kunimitsu...Kunimitsu Tezuka," answered Tezuka.

"Sakuno, stand next to Kunimitsu," Sakuno hesitated but not wanting to disobey the teacher, she shyly stepped next to Tezuka.

Tomoko was trying hard not to laugh, "Darn it, Tomoko, you should have brought your camera with you, today!! Sakuno's standing with the captain of the tennis team, oh, you've just got to bring that camera!!!!"

"Alright, let's hope this works out well..." mumbled the drama teacher, "All of you first years, I expect you all to not even peep a single sound out!! There's a reason why I chose a third year to be brought down here, and I will NOT tolerate any foolishness!!"

All of the first years immediately shut their mouths.

"Well, now, Kunimitsu...I want you to...how should I put this...." the drama teacher thought for a while.

At that moment, Tezuka seriously wished that he had not been chosen at all...

"Well, in the play, there's a part where Romeo meets Juliet down the window....I was thinking of maybe having Romeo carry Juliet down...."

Both Ryoma and Tezuka nearly fell head over heels when they heard this. The class muffled their laughs. Tomoko was trying hard to hold her delight. As for the regulars, they were trying to muffle their snickers.

"I was afraid that Echizen wouldn't do this if I asked him to, so I thought that it would be better if I had someone older to do it first, then he'll probably do it," the drama teacher finally announced her reason, "Well, Kunimitsu, Sakuno's light. Carry her up, please,"

Even though no major expression took over his face, Tezuka wanted right then and now to get out of there....

Ryoma smirked, "Let's see the bucho finally make some contact with the opposite gender..."

Tezuka sighed. He had no choice. Sakuno was blushing hard. Sliding one hand behind Sakuno's back and the other underneath her legs (A/N: don't even think any perveted thoughts, people...), Tezuka picked her up. Sakuno was now in the bucho's arms.

Tomoko wanted to scream out loud at that exact moment with pure delight, but she reminded herself that if she did, the drama teacher would probably do something that was even worse, so she held her scream. Ryoma's smirk grew even wider, and the other regulars were trying hard to muffle their laughs that were dying to come out.

Tezuka, finally aggrivated by this stupid act, let Sakuno down gently. Sakuno let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu, you may return to class," said the drama teacher, "Ryoma, you're doing the same thing tomorrow," Ryoma rolled his eyes in disgust.

A/N: LMAO!!! ok, I just thought of this randomly, haha, how was it?? r&r, please!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do not own Prince of Tennis....do I really have to say this everytime? ......

Thanks for the reviews, everybody!! I thought I did really bad on this fanfiction, since it was my first time writing out a fanfic on the web, but yay, I guess I didn't do so bad after all. Hee, last chapter was rather random...just wanted to see if I could actually try writing out the captain's personality....

Drama Teacher Ch.10

"LUNCHTIME!!!!!!" yelled Momo. Yesterday had been rather...memorable...but the regulars put that aside. Everyone lined up to get their trays for lunch. Oishi spotted Fuji with a certain packet in his hand. He knew what it was immediately.

"Fuji..."

Fuji did not answer. He was concentrating...

"Fuji!!"

"What?" Fuji turned towards Oishi. His eyes were in a deep concern.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That," and Oishi pointed to the packet of pictures that Fuji had in his hands. Fuji looked down at the pictures.

"Oh, that," Fuji chuckled, "Just pictures that I took yesterday,"

"I know what the pictures are of...Tezuka won't be happy," Oishi said.

"Oh, he won't find out," said Fuji. Of course, he knew that Tezuka would find out anyways, but what was the problem with having a little mischief? Besides, he could always have _some _use for it...

"I still don't understand...how did you manage to---" before Oishi could finish his statement, Eiji came bouncing towards Fuji.

"Fuji!! Nya, what's that??" Obviously, the little packet that Fuji had couldn't escape from Eiji's sharp vision.

"Pictures,"

"Of what?"

"Yesterday," Fuji's smile became wider. Eiji was still confused until he figured out...

"Oh...yesterday...nya," Eiji struggled to keep a laugh down. He knew Oishi wasn't happy about them sneaking behind Tezuka. Not to mention that Fuji had taken pictures....

"Nya, but how'd you take pictures? I didn't see you with a camera yesterday,"

"I always keep my camera with me..." Fuji waved a little miniature camera at Oishi and Eiji. "See?"

Eiji and Oishi sweatdropped.

The 3rd years and the 2nd years sat together. For some reason, Momo wasn't there yet.

"That's strange," said Inui, "I thought Momo would be the first one to be here...that's something...I-data..." and Inui started recording down in his notebook.

"Oi, I'm over here," yelled Momo, "Give me a hand, will ya?" the regulars looked at Momo. He was dragging Echizen along with him.

"Momo-sempai, what's with you!? Ow!!!" yelled Ryoma.

"I want you to see something,"

"See what?" snapped Ryoma.

"Just come with me!!"

The regulars sweatdropped. Fuji still had the packet of pictures in his hands.

"Oi, Fuji, show us the pictures of yesterday!!" said Momo.

"Yesterday?" asked Inui. Clearly, he didn't have a clue.

"This," and Fuji spread out the pictures. Ryoma looked at them, and a smirk grew on his face. Ah yes, yesterday's incident...Tezuka and Sakuno...how cute....

Eiji and Momo were having a hard time controlling their laughter. They didn't want to make a sight of themselves, yet they still wanted to laugh. Taka was snickering himself, too!! Kaidoh was trying hard not to laugh, but a small laugh escaped his throat. Fuji giggled. Oishi tried not to laugh at all....

Inui however, was having an evil, dark look on his face. Ryoma noticed.

"Eh? Inui-sempai, what are you thinking?" asked Ryoma.

"Hmm....I never knew the bucho was having a small relationship with Sakuno-chan....I thought Echizen was the one who played Romeo in the play..not bucho....how cute...I-data..." and Inui scribbled in his notebook furiously. All the other regulars sweatdropped.

"Maybe I should make a drink for those two to strike up an even deeper relationship...." mumured Inui, in a dark tone. Almost all the regulars fell off their benches.

Eiji was the first to recover, "Nya, Inui, you can't!! You simply can't, nya!!"

"Eiji's right!! You can't have that happening!!!" agreed Momo.

"Why not?" asked Inui.

"She's a first year!! Bucho's a third year!!!"

"So?"

"So!? You know that bucho hasn't even bothered with a single relationship yet!!! He'll get mad if you do!!!"

"Calm down, Eiji, you're catching lots of attention," said Oishi, "I agree with Eiji and Momo, too,"

"Still...the idea's rather amusing..." said Inui.

"It's rather impossible though," said Taka.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes. Still, he admitted that he was thinking of the whole Tezuka and Sakuno-chan thing....

Ryoma was rather disturbed by what Inui-sempai was thinking. Didn't he ever notice that it was utterly IMPOSSIBLE to even get Tezuka to even TALK to a girl??????

"You can try, Inui," said Fuji.

All of the regulars gaped at Fuji.

"WHAT!?" all of them were shocked at Fuji's response. None of them had ever expected Fuji to ever think of something that evil.....

"Well, it's not a bad idea...I'd like to see that happen..." said Fuji.

They all sweatdropped. Just then, Tezuka passed by (A/N: uh-oh..). He looked at the table. His eyebrow twitched.

"Fuji..." he said.

"Hmm?"

"...Where did you get those pictures?"

"Took them myself," The regulars were shocked once again.

"...dispose them..." Tezuka said, firmly.

"Why? I wanna keep them," Tezuka ignored Fuji's innocent smile.

"Just throw them away,"

"Can't I keep them?"

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched even more. He knew Fuji's plans...to use them as blackmail...

"No..."

"Please?"

"No!" and Tezuka walked off. Half way down the aisle, he said, "And you can add 30 laps during practice!!"

All of the regulars sweatdropped. None of them had ever seen Tezuka get that angry before...not to mention Fuji being persistent against the bucho...

"Ne, I'll keep em," said Fuji.

Momo gawked, "What!? But you'll have to run!!"

"So? 30 laps isn't that much...I'd rather run that if I can keep the pictures," and Fuji gathered them up and put them in the little packet again.

Author's notes: Well, I guess this chappie wasn't as good...I'm tired...brain-dead...tried making it longer...sorry!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ne, sorry for the late update...I got a little obsessed with listening to the PoT songs, haha. Well, this is supposodely the last chapter, but once again, I don't own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Drama Teacher Ch.11**

Ryoma had dreaded this day since the beginning of this whole big stupid issue....the day had arrived....the most horrid day ever....the performance of Romeo and Juliet....

"Ne, Ryoma, stay still!! I can't get your costume on if you're moving!" Nanako was helping him with this costume. Ryoma had protested against Nanako helping him out, of course, since he was big enough to dress himself, but his protests were useless against his cousin. In the end, Nanako had won anyway...

"...Alright, I'm finished!!!" said Ryoma. Nanako was combing through his hair, something that Ryoma really disliked.

"Finished!!" Nanako seemed satisfied with her work. Ryoma, on the other hand, was disgusted with the costume. Why did he have to wear a stupid plastic play sword on his side? Not to mention the dorky belt and clothes....

"You're going to have to fix that attitude of yours if you're going to play Romeo, brat!" Ryoma glared at the old man.

_Click Flash_

"What are you doing!?" Nanjiroh had managed to whisk out a camera and had taken a picture of Ryoma in his costume.

"What? Can't your own father take some pictures? It's not like this happens everyday,"

Ryoma scowled. He didn't think twice before deciding to tackle his father. "Gimme!!" and Ryoma started fight for the camera.

"Hell no, brat!!! This film is for blackmail, blackmail, you hear??" yelled Nanjiroh, "That way I don't have to deal with your little cocky attitude everyday!" and the two continued to fight.

"Please stop fighting," pleaded Nanako, "Ryoma, your hair's getting messed up again!!! Can't you two just give up on the camera?"

"NO!" Ryoma and Nanjiroh yelled at the same time.

Nanako sweatdropped.

_At Seigaku's Auditorium..._

"Nya, Oishi, hurry up!!! We're going to be late!!!" the bouncy red head pulled at Oishi's sleeve, trying to get him to hurry up.

"Okay, okay,"

"Well, I thought that this day was going to take forever, but finally it's here!!!!" exclaimed Momoshiro.

Tezuka was also there. He hated to admit it, but he was rather curious to see how the school play would come along....especially with Echizen in it.....He originally didn't want to come, but after half an hour of persuasion by the rest of the team, he finally gave up and came along....not to mention that he had also considered the fact that Echizen was in the play...

"Ara? Fuji, what are you fiddling around with?" Tezuka asked.

"Hm? Oh, just a little something..."

Tezuka raised his eyebrow. "Exactly what are you doing?"

"This," and Fuji tapped his camera. It was full of film....all prepared to take some pictures of blackmail....

"The bucho also coming along on the school play....I-data...." mumbled Inui. Tezuka glared at Inui, who ignored it.

Taka had also came along. He seemed to be wondering what was going to happen...

As for Kaidoh, he came along, too. Like Tezuka, he hated to admit the fact that he was also pretty curious to see exactly what was going to happen in the play.....He didn't have any interest in the story of Romeo and Juliet, since it was a romance story, but the fact that Echizen and Sakuno-chan were the two main characters....now THAT was something interesting to see....

"Ara? Aren't you boys in Ryoma's tennis team?"

The tennis team turned their heads. It was Nanako, along with a strange man in a mask and his wife.

"Hai, and you are?"

"Nanako, Ryoma's cousin," answered Nanako.

"I see...and who's..." the tennis team were puzzled at the old man, who was holding a camera...

"Oh, I'm just his grandfather, haha, over here to see the boy," said Nanjirou nervously....he's got to be careful not to blow his cover...

"Hey, let's go find seats," and Momoshiro sauntered off. The rest of the tennis team followed.

Lights were turned out, and the show began.....

_Romeo and Juliet..._

The curtain opens...

Ryoma was sitting on a rock, along with Katchirou and Katsuro around him. Ryoma had actually played his part...even though he did have a scowl on his face...Ryoma could've sworn that he had heard cameras clicking....he guessed that most of them were from Fuji-senpai and from his stupid old man...

The play went on quite smoothly, everything went pretty well. However, when Sakuno appeared, nearly most of the tennis members (except for Tezuka) nearly had a laughing fit....they were reminded of the incident between Tezuka and Sakuno....

But that wasn't the funniest part. The best part came when the most famous quote of all thoughout the play was spoken....

"Romeo? Whereart fore thou, Romeo?" (A/N: Ok, I haven't read the book for like a long time, so....I forgot the quote...especially the spelling, so yeah....)

"Romeo" was required to climb up the ladder towards the "tower" that "Juliet" was in...Eiji and Momo nearly burst out laughing....In the end, Oishi and Kaidoh were the ones who covered their mouths....

30 minutes passed....and the part where Juliet appeared to be dead and Romeo was to stab himself....Ryoma felt pretty stupid taking the dagger and pretending to stab himself and pretending to collapse because he was dead....not to mention that he was RIGHT BESIDE Sakuno....

"I'd like to see that brat do that more often..." thought Nanjirou evilly.

The play ended in a loud applause. Class 2 of the first years bowed. Ryoma hurried off to change...

Momo's sides still hurt from laughing too much. Taka had tried helping him calm down. Inui was scribbling down the data that he saw from the play, and Fuji seemed quite happy that he had a roll of film all about the play that Echizen had to play....

Finally, Ryoma came out of the dressing room, only to come into the glomp of the redheaded upperclass freshman.

"Ochibi!!! Nya, great job up there!! Hee, and you were with Sakuno-chan!!!" teased Eiji.

"Shut up..."

"Echizen, that wasn't nice..." said Oishi.

Fuji tapped his camera playfully, "Ne, you should do this more often, Echizen," Ryoma scowled.

On the other side of the auditorium, Nanjirou was also fiddling with the camera. "Well...a roll of film full of pictures...isn't that nice? Now i'll have tons of blackmail material so that brat would be more respectful to his old man..."

Rinko looked at Nanjirou, "Dear, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the boy..."

"Ne, auntie, it's just pictures. Besides, it's like what you said before: It's not like this happens everyday," said Nanako.

"I suppose...."

When Ryoma got home, he spent nearly 3 hours trying to get the film from the old man. When he finally did, he was exhausted. The chaos didn't stop there. He STILL had to deal with getting the film from Fuji....He was unsuccessful at that attempt though....Fuji had hid the pictures in a secret place....

So maybe the play didn't turn out as well as it should have been....After all, the one person who caused all this was really the evil drama teacher....who knows what she'll be doing next....

Author's notes: yay!! finished!!!! Lol, thanks for all the reviews before!!!


End file.
